A Fluffy Cat and a Russian Man
by SirenAlpha
Summary: Audrey liked her human, but she did not like the cat she allowed her human friend to bring over. At least, she didn't like him quite as much as he liked her. Fem!EnglandxRussia in fluffy cat style. One shot.


So, Fem!EnglandxRussia has eaten my brain and I haven't found anything new to read about them, so I wrote something about them. This is a little change of pace as my stories about them are usually not this fluffy.

Audrey is cat!England, a Scottish Fold that's mostly white but with some brown.  
cat!Russia remains unnamed, but he's a Russian Blue that somehow managed to be long haired and is super fluffy.

Enjoy!

* * *

Audrey was having a good day, one of the best ones a cat could have. She was contentedly full and had secured her favorite spot in the middle of the cushion on the window bench when the sun was at the perfect angle to warm her. She had cleaned and preened and was now able to nap for as long as she desired. That was the plan at least, until she remembered that another cat was staying with her and her human. His human left every so often and handed the cat off to her human to take care of when he was gone. She didn't like the other cat very much. He got too close and he had taken her spot on the window bench within ten minutes of his first arrival. That was why she had had to secure her place earlier than she usually did. She was alright with sharing it with her human, but not with the fluffy horror.

She spotted him as he came into the room, and she adjusted to avoid looking at him, flicking her tail as she moved. She tried to fall asleep; as that was the easiest way to ignore him, but she couldn't stop her ears from hearing him walk closer. He jumped onto the window bench without moving the cushion. She gave him the meanest look she was capable of, not wanting to waste the effort of hissing on him. He didn't seem to notice, coming a few steps closer. She wasn't going to surrender her spot if that was what he wanted.

He lay down beside her, once again much too close. He wasn't touching her, but his long hair, which made for a rather fluffy coat, reached her. She batted a paw at him, trying to get him to move away. He batted back at her, seeming to think that she wanted to play. She didn't want him to think that and turned away, ignoring him. He meowed to try and get her attention again. She didn't budge. He meowed and this time pressed his head against her.

She was on her feet in an instant and attempted to claw his face. He definitely took this as an invitation to play and promptly pounced on her. He knocked her flat on her back. She was glad for the cushion's padding beneath her. He wasn't quite as heavy as she had been expecting him to be, but she still wanted him off of her. She tried to push him off with her hind legs, but he didn't budge. She tried to smack him away with her front paws, but she knew she wasn't connecting very strongly. His fluffy hair acted as a buffer to her blows. She mewled angrily at him, managing to smack his nose once.

He shook his head quickly a few times after she finished her attacks. He laid down where he was, half on top of her with his chest and forelegs resting on her. She hissed at him again, but he didn't move away. He pressed his head against hers. She pushed back with her head and paw. He meowed and nuzzled against her, still not bothered by her trying to push him away. He began to purr. She wriggled, trying to get away from him so she wouldn't have to feel his purring against her body. He only purred louder and even licked her forehead. She made a noise of confusion and attempted to push his head away again.

He turned his head towards her paw as it came close; nipping it once he could reach it. She nipped his neck in return, but he wasn't upset by it. He mewled and licked her again instead of reciprocating her sort of behavior. She wanted to at least twist around onto her side or stomach so she could ignore him if he wasn't going to move away. He didn't let her though and continued to bother her with nuzzling and purring as well as the occasional licking she didn't need.

The longer he went on the less aggravated by it she became. He was warm just like the sun was when it hit the bench right. She was growing used to his weight on top of her, and she honestly didn't mind his attention on her. She started to purr. He meowed happily when he noticed this and began showering her with even more affection and purring louder. She hesitantly nuzzled him back, touching her nose to his occasionally, and they both enjoyed it. She wasn't missing her nap at all.

They didn't notice when their humans came into the room and spotted them together. "You were right," England said, "She did need another cat for company."

"And?" Russia asked, nudging her with an elbow.

"And," she said, clearing her throat before finishing her answer, "she does like your cat."

He chuckled at that and wrapped his arms around her, "Now, if only you were as affectionate as your cat."

She blushed, and he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'm affectionate," she mumbled sheepishly, knowing she wasn't quite that affectionate.

"You are, when prompted," he said, pulling her around so that they were facing each other.

"Yeah?" she asked, wondering what he was going to do.

"Yeah," he told her, touching his nose to hers. Her blush darkened, but she didn't pull away. He smiled in the contented way she was seeing him use more often. He pulled his head away only to press a kiss to her forehead and pull her snugly against him. She was certain that if he was a cat, he would be purring.

* * *

In this story, England and Russia are nations, dating (not married), and own cats. Hopefully, this is fluffy enough to rival cat!Russia's fur and has satisfied your Fem!EnglandxRussia fluff needs.


End file.
